Comfort
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Doggett comforts Scully the night she gave William over to the adoption agency to be taken to his new family.


Title: Comfort

Author: Dana Doggett

E-mail:

Website: .com/

Dates: December 13, 2006; April 12, 2010; April 27, 2010

Distribution: Semper Fi, Serenity of X, We Shall Not Forget. All others please ask.

Rating: PG

Category: Doggett/Scully implied, angst

Timeline: Season 9, post-"William"

Beta: Rubine Goslay

Summary: Doggett comforts Scully the night she gave William over to the adoption agency to be taken to his new family.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The X-Files", John Doggett, Dana Scully, or any other characters that you recognize from "The X-Files" TV series or movies. "The X-Files" and related characters are owned by 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions. I'm borrowing them here to do with them what should have been done in Mulder's absence.

"Grief and sadness knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger than common joys" - Alphonse de Lamartine

Doggett's old Marines T-shirt clings to the dampness of Scully's skin as they lie together in his bed. Tears stain her face and continue to fall.

Earlier that night she came to him, needing him. She thought that she could deal with her feelings of guilt and sorrow on her own, but she was wrong. They have only been together for several months, but tonight they feel closer than ever.

She held nothing back once seated comfortably on his couch, his body around her. She cried in his arms for hours. He knew it was best not to say too much and let her feel everything she is going through, he only interrupted their silence a few times with words of support and reassuring her that he loves her.

Once her eyes had dried, she excused herself to "go freshen up". He heard her upstairs in the master bathroom, sobbing alone in the shower.

Doggett waited awhile after he heard her turn off the water, then he made his way upstairs to the bedroom and found her laying in his bed. She had put on a pair of his boxer shorts and his favorite Marines T-shirt, the one that he wore to bed on most nights.

She was crying again, silently.

Without a word he crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him. He nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck and kissed her.

He whispered in her ear that everything would be all right. He assured her that she made the right decision for her son. He strengthened his hold on her and she helped him inch her back in towards his chest. She took hold of his hand and held it against her face. He felt the cool dampness of her tears and he kissed the top of her head.

He feels her heartache in his own heart. He shares her sorrow. He holds her in his embrace, hoping that his love for her will take her pain away.

Losing a child, a son, is the worst feeling a person can have. He knows this from experience. He understands the emotions she is going through, knowing that she will never see him again. He knows that years from now she will wonder what he looks like, if he's fallen in love. He knows she will pass young men on the street and wonder if it's him.

He lost his son tragically to a child molester and murderer. He can't imagine what it is like for her to lose her son by choice. He knows that there will forever be a void in her life, in her heart, that will never be filled.

Without John she'd have no one to hold her. She'd have no one who understands. She knows that he does not judge her, because he knows that every decision a parent makes is always made wanting to provide the best for the child.

He understands her decision.

Doggett wraps his arms tighter around her, a tear rolls down his face. He rests his chin on her shoulder and runs his fingers through her wet hair. She kisses the back of his hand and thanks him, in a whisper, for being here for her tonight.

Their common grief has drawn them together, closer than either of them ever imagined they'd be in such a short time. In their comforting silence they both wish that something more than grief helped to bring them together, but they also know that their common grief has formed a bond which can never be broken.

End


End file.
